tialos_chronicledfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Grand Plateau
The Three Archons and the Creation of All The Three Archons once existed within what was once a great void. Seeking solace from the nothingness, they banded together to create what would be the universe. One, dubbed the Beginning, positioned itself above all. Opening its palms, The Beginning created and radiated down all the raw creation; components of the universe. These components descended, but had no where to fall upon and thus spiraled away into the nothingess of the void. The Archons were sad to see their creations waste, and thus the second Archon, known as the Median, cast itself beneath the flow of creation and, with arms held up, caught the creations and let them cultivate upon itself. Soon the Median was supporting a vast and ever growing expanse of matter and the raw power of creation itself. The final Archon stood watching this, and soon noticed that, despite the Median's vast arm span, some of creation was falling through cracks and crevices, or spilling off of the sides, failing to catch on anything at all. So the final Archon, dubbed the End, cupped its hands together and began to draw in all of the spillover creation. This it destroyed, unwilling to let the hard work of its companions go to waste in the nothingness. The Creation of the Divines and the Beasts of Chaos From the vastly accumulated pool of creation, there began to sprout and form many twisting shapes. Creation lumped together as like found like and took form. These amorphous shapes congealed, growing limbs, tails, heads, and all manner of twisted appendages. They also began to take on forces of their own, drawing in and using the raw creation matter to form what we now know as the elements. The Beasts of Chaos generated the raw elements of fire, water, wind, and earth, though there was great fighting amongst them. Soon the Archon of the Median began to feel the strain, as its arms were full of writhing beasts attempting to tear each other apart. Some even managed to crawl deep enough in the pool to scratch and bite at the Median's arms. The Archons knew that they must do something or see their creation die in a swirling maelstrom of chaos. Thus, they devised a plan to deal with Beasts. The Beginning plucked from its side a portion of itself, and in the form of many falling stars cast them down upon the Creation below. These stars took root in the pool, taking in the energy surrounding them and slowly hatching into humanoid figures. Though there were many in the beginning, a great deal were initially slain by the Beasts until only 22 remained. These 22 hid themselves from the Beasts by burying themselves deep into the pool, digging until they were resting upon the arms of the Median, who offered them shelter. The Median protected them from the Beasts, allowing the new creations to discover the ways of shaping creation. The 22 needed only to mold the creation energies with their hands and shape it to their desire. Soon they were adepts at this and crafted for themselves tools to defeat the Beasts. Each armed and armored, they set out to the surface, in which the war still waged. They struck out, quickly pushing the Beasts back for they were no match for the 22 and their ability to shape creation. The Beasts, defeated by the 22, were brought under their control through force as the Beasts were pushed to near-annihilation. Four among the 22 stepped forward and claimed dominion over the four great Beast tribes; fire, water, earth, and air. Shaping of the World and the Dawn of the First Age The 22 now took solid form as they walked about the vast mass of the world. As they walked they created and named. Soon they had made all of the planes of existence known and all the plants an animals. As they journeyed, each showed an affection towards a different form of creation, favoring that element over others. All gathered together and began to shape a plane that would be shared amongst them all, this they named the Prime, or the Prime Material Plane. Soon, once they had traveled all across the universe and shaped all that they had seen, they rested. Each falling into a deep slumber, they each drempt. Upon the next day, they awoke to find that their dreams had manifested, and the many sentient races of beings now populated their vast worlds. The beings then took their places as watchful guardians of creation, walking among the worlds as great heroes and sages, inventors and scholars, acting as guides to the young races. All the while shaping more of the raw creation energy as it rained down upon the great arm span of the Median. Notable Events of the First Age =